Tennis Shoes among the Egyptians
by DestinySisters02
Summary: What if in episode 207 Bakura succeeded in sending the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm? What if Yugi and his friends could be seen by the Egyptian people? If Bakura won what would become of the world? One boy must rise against all odds to save us all.


**This is our first story together hope you like it! I'm starting halfway through episode 207,**

**Tennis Shoes among the Egyptians**

_**Prologue**_

As a mighty Pharaoh felt his energy give out he fell to the ground, he heard distinct cries of his title from his trusty priests but he could not respond. He didn't even feel the ground as he fell.

Opening his eyes he was shocked to see a friend. Another version of himself, with wide gentle violet eyes, the same spiked blonde, black, and magenta hairstyle-only his was more calmer and cuter than Pharaoh's-and a worried look on his pale face. He even felt an arm around his shoulders and a hand on his chest as if checking for a heartbeat. The Pharaoh's mighty violet eyes snapped open.

"Yugi is that you?" he asked in surprise not believing what he was seeing.

"So you can see me!" Yugi's worried voice said with relief, his eyes softening as well.

"Are you alright?" another familiar voice asked belonging to a blonde haired boy by the name of Katsuya Jounouchi

"Pharaoh?" a quiet female voice asked, this was Anzu Mazaki

"What's going on?" Hiroto Honda asked behind the Pharaoh

"You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous." Pharaoh muttered,

Above on a ride another person was in shock as well.

"Impossible! How could those four brats infiltrated this realm?" he whispered harshly to himself quite pissed off.

"We've come too far to turn back now, pharaoh," Yugi said, taking hold of his hand. "You and I are a team, remember?" The Pharaoh looked up at him in astonishment; just a few moments ago he had passed out and now new energy was rushing through him, he felt as if he could take on more attacks from Diabound.

"_This is incredible; I forgot how strong my bond with Yugi is." _He thought to himself.

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed in determination, squeezing Yugi's hand back he nodded.

He stood up and leapt onto the back of his horse again.

"Bakura! Your reign of terror ends here and now!" he shouted, filling renewed with energy and life. Bakura's eyes widened slightly and the horse backed away as he made an impatient worried sound.

"You've disgraced the Egyptian Gods and for that you must pay!" he shouted, raising his Diadiankh. Bakura gasped, "Come forth, Sun Dragon Ra!" he shouted. Black clouds filled the clear night sky and powerful beams of light erupted from the ominous clouds, filling the night with light as bright as the sun.

"No! How can he summon a beast this powerful?" he asked as he watched the clouds which gave off a beam of light. Red eyes squinted down upon them and the form of the third Egyptian God appeared roaring for good measure to prove its strength and power. A power Bakura knew he shouldn't cross.

"Can it be?" Karim asked.

"The Egyptian Sun God! The mighty Winged Dragon of Ra!" Seto exclaimed. Ra confronted the exposed Diabound, rage and protectiveness glowing in his red eyes. Its light radiated powerfully through the entire desert, shining for its people taking refuge in the palace.

Diabound growled at the light.

"_This doesn't make any sense, when I destroyed Slifer the Sky Dragon the Pharaoh was rendered powerless, so where did he find strength to summon yet another Egyptian God?"_ he pondered his eyes flicking down to the five friends below, realization struck him._"Unless this has something to do with those meddling kids!"_ (Ha a Scooby doo reference XD)_ "Did real magic have something to do with his former host somehow restore the Pharaoh's life form?"_

"_Yugi once again we shall save mankind together and I wouldn't have it any other way." _The Pharaoh thought to himself quite pleased.

"Without the darkness, his Diabound has no way of concealing itself," Karim stated, "We should attack now!" Bakura growled.

"Can't you fools see? Thanks to the pharaoh, I hold the power of an Egyptian God as well! Diabound, thunder force attack!" Diabound's cobra tail formed a ball of yellow energy in its mouth and unleashed it. The Pharaoh gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Pharaoh!"

"I shall protect you! From my mighty Duos!" Seto cried as his horse trotted forward. Raising his hand in a gesture to his Duos the being's sword glowed fiercely, ready to attack. "Use your Aura's Sword to stop its attack, and shield the Winged Dragon from harm." He commanded, Duos did what was instructed and his beam blocked the attack.

"Can't you see this doesn't concern you?" Bakura snarled.

"Pharaoh now's your chance!" Seto called. The Pharaoh raised his Diadiankh before he began his chant,

"Great deity of the sun, I ask thee to transform thyself!" Ra soared forward, golden flames that consumed it and it took the form of a majestic, flaming bird. Bakura growled as he glared at the Phoenix. The Pharaoh's horse reared and he raised his hand his violet eyes sparkling with anger and power. "Now, burn through the shadows," he commanded as Ra let out a high-pitched bellow in the sky, "with your fiery rage!" Ra flew down in all its fury and hit Diabound, causing it to burn and screech in agony as Ra ripped through the burning creature.

"No!" Bakura cried as he began to writhe in pain, purple fire consuming him.

"Justice is served! The darkness is no more!" Seto declared. Bakura's horse rode away from under him and he slammed into the ground, the flames dissipating and smoke rising from his body. Diabound fell from the sky, burning, as Ra flew away, screeching.

The flames vanished from Ra's body and it stood there, snarling, the flames amongst its figure faded but the power and light remained. The Pharaoh looked up at it relief filling his soul.

"_Had it not been for Yugi's bravery, Bakura would have reigned victorious." _His head turned to see his partner beaming and smiling up at him _"But it seems that once again friendship conquers all."_

"So I take it you just won right?" Jounouchi asked his friend ignoring the fat figure behind him who was panting and wheezing clearly out of breath.

"Yes Egypt is now safe. None of it would have been possible without you." The Pharaoh replied kindly.

"Oh come on, you did all the work." Yugi told him

"But you gave me the strength I needed to fight. So thank you," he replied extending his tanned hand to Yugi.

"Like I said we're a team." Yugi replied taking the Pharaoh's much rather large hand in his small one, pale and tanned grasped firmly. The two same violet eyes gazed into each other in gratitude and joy but soon were torn apart as Honda came forward

"Hey don't forget the rest of the team,"

"One for all,"

"And all for one." Their hands joined Yugi's and the Pharaoh's.

"How did I know this was going to happen?"

"You see Pharaoh two continents and five thousand years couldn't keep us apart." Anzu reminded him smiling.

"Bobosa's touched. I love a happy ending." He said smiling.

Little did they all know that they were far from a happy ending.

"_It should not end here! In fact I won't let it!"_ Bakura cried out in his mind as he lay on the cool desert sand. _"Hands of time, Reverse thyself so I may alter the past!_"

A wind that hadn't existed started up, sand flew, as everybody in the proximity cried out in shock and shielding their eyes from the sand

"It's a twister!" Jounouchi called out facing the wind as he squinted his eyes.

"My King we must leave!" A concerned priest by the name Seto called out.

Suddenly the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared in the sky but was going…backwards?

"This can't be! Is time flowing backwards?" the Pharaoh of Egypt asked. The four pale teenagers grabbed each other's hands in a desperate attempt to stay with their friend currently the Pharaoh of Egypt.

The Pharaoh's words and commands echoed through the land backwards, the light that Ra had brought in the middle of the night vanished making it dark, Diabound was hidden once more. The winds picked up, they were so strong that the four friends were lifted up and blown backwards.

"AUGH!" Tristan and Joey shouted as they were lifted.

"YUGI!" Tea called

"PHARAOH!" Yugi shouted reaching a hand towards his friend,

"YUGI! DON'T GO!" the Pharaoh shouted into the wind as if Yugi had a choice in the matter. The ground between the priests and the Pharaoh caved in leaving a huge trench that sank to a world of darkness was left, the priests gasped in surprise looking into the depths of darkness. Duos's Aura Sword came back from the eye shield, Slifer then appeared in the dark side the bright purple beam rushing backwards.

Then all was still.

Suddenly the same burst of purple beam came back and hit Slifer again who let out a roar. Once again the Pharaoh felt the same devastating pain in his heart; it was like his soul had been shattered all over again. "Now to pick up where I left off!" Bakura's voice rang through the desert as Slifer's top half disappeared and the rest exploded.

The Pharaoh let out a cry coughing up blood clutching his heart.

"My Pharaoh!" Karim shouted as Seto looked at the scene with wide eyes,

Bakura laughed maniacally.

(x)

The four friends ran through the same streets desperately, quite annoyed and confused.

"Is it just me or did we just run through this town already?" Jounouchi shouted knowing full well that they did.

"It's not just you I'm having some major Déjà vu myself!" Honda replied. Yugi gritted his teeth glaring. The Pharaoh growled and rode up the side of the cliff to face Bakura, leaving Karim and Seto behind.

"What have you done…Bakura?" he growled, trying to look strong in his weakened state "Tell me…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Pharaoh!" Jounouchi shouted as they came from behind Bakura.

"Just look," he said his eyes shifting over his shoulder noticing the four out of the corner. "I bought back some time! Diabound," he said as Diabound appeared behind him, "Let's try this again, shall we?" He unleashed a bright purple attack that hit the cliff where the Pharaoh was, causing it all to crumble and making the ground shake, knocking Yugi and the gang down.

Pharaoh screamed as he and his horse fell into a chasm created by Bakura's Diabound's attack.

"He's gone!" Seto shouted.

"It seems the tables have turned," Bakura said, smirking down at the Pharaoh, who clung helplessly to the edge of the cliff, glaring up at the Thief looming over him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I want what's rightfully mine!" Bakura snarled, reaching down and snatching the Millennium Puzzle. "Your puzzle!" he growled. "But don't worry, where you're going, you'll have no use for it." He stomped his foot on Yami's hand and he cried out before finally letting go of the cliff and falling into the dark abyss, screaming.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu cried out all running over to the spot.

"No!" Were the last things ANYONE heard as he disappeared into the darkness. Bakura walked away from the spot as Yugi and the gang ran over to the edge of the cliff.

"Enjoy your death," Bakura said quietly as he walked away. Yugi gasped.

"What have you done, Bakura?" Yugi asked clearly dismayed as he looked down the dark hole. Bakura ignored him as he smirked to himself. Nobody noticed a small dark hole opening in the sky.

"Quickly Karim we must lead a search for the king!" Seto said to his partner, the two pulled their reins and the horses began to turn and gallop away, the soldiers following them.

"Hey Bakura this is for the Pharaoh!" Honda shouted running to him, just as Bakura turned to do something Honda's fist contacted with his cheek and Bakura's head snapped to the side. Blood trickled slowly down, Bakura looked back at the intruder, smiling he licked the blood off. Honda's eyes widened at the look in Bakura's eyes.

"I like your style." Bakura started out quietly stepping forward, Honda's eyes widened some more as he instinctively took a step back. "I could use you," Bakura said as in thought. Quick as a viper his hand shot out and grabbed Honda's throat raising him in the air.

"H-Hey! Can we talk about this?" Honda asked as he desperately clawed at Bakura's hand, Bakura's grip tightened blocking air from Honda's throat.

"Hey scar face, let my pal go!" Jounouchi commanded running forward. Glaring Bakura looked at him.

"Fine!" he said throwing Honda away from him as if Honda had some infectious disease. Jounouchi stopped as he saw his friend come forward, truth be known he was shocked that Bakura had actually done what he requested. Honda crashed into him and the friends went down.

"You fools! You're no match for us!" Bakura threatened.

"U-Us?" Jounouchi said as he raised himself from the ground. The friends looked up to see cloaked henchmen on horses.

"Huh, Oh man I thought he worked alone!" Honda exclaimed.

"You thought wrong!" Bakura retorted dangerously,

Honda and Jounouchi raised their fists yet they held on to each other making panicked sounds.

"You must hurry my friends, quickly this way. I know a short cut!" Bobosa shouted.

The four didn't need further invitation they all followed the fat stranger and ran past Bakura who did nothing, (_honestly why didn't he do anything to stop them?) _Bakura's henchmen tugged at their horses and they pursued the running group.

"_I'm in control of this shadow game." _Bakura thought happily _"By reversing time was a mere taste at what I'm capable of." _Bakura turned to the retreating figures and chuckled, the Millennium Ring around his neck glowed, _"And soon these fools will find out more that I can do, they have meddled into affairs that aren't theirs." _the ring glowed more and sent a beam towards the growing dark hole. _"They have come into the past; this must be a miracle and a much unexpected game. I will ruin every and all chances of their intrusion." _Bakura chuckled. _"Now I have five more millennium items to seize." _he thought cheerfully before throwing back his head and letting out another maniacal laugh as the dark hole formed into a cloud and begin to descend upon the land.

(x)

The horse's hooves grew louder and they felt the rumbling above them but nevertheless the henchmen passed by. They all let out sighs of relief.

"We're all safe."

"All except one," Anzu said sadly knowing perfectly well what happens to a person who loses a shadow game.

"Right, we gotta find the Pharaoh."

"But this was a shadow game." Anzu reminded them sadly.

"She's got a point, everyone we know who lost, lost their souls." Jounouchi said.

Yugi was about to say something optimistic when Bobosa pointed at a dark fog, the four friends looked up.

"What's that?" Honda asked.

"No!" Yugi cried out! Yugi, Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Bobosa crowded together each holding onto a hand, shoulder, or arm for comfort. The darkness reached them and each felt a shock and tremor in their bodies before the world went black.

**That took a while to copy word from word, oh well I refreshed up on watching yu-gi-oh and annoyed my dad to no end XD**

**Review please**


End file.
